Have Yourself A Fluffy Cluffy Buffy Christmas
by Beer Good
Summary: Like I said, Christmas turns me into a big sap. Some time into the future, at the end of a fabulous Christmas Day, Buffy and her new husband relax in the comfort of their own home and open their special presents to one another.


**Have Yourself A Fluffy Cluffy Buffy Christmas**

_Author's note: My second attempt at a sappy, feel-goody Christmas story. OK, so __my first attempt "It's A Wonderful Unlife"_ _didn't end up quite as sappy as it started, but this one will. I hope. Really. Honestly. I'll try not to kill people._

* * *

He tucked the twins in, kissing them both goodnight. They'd fallen asleep before he carried them upstairs, but little Joyce had woken up for a few seconds and babbled at him before going back to sleep. His heart almost burst (well, figuratively speaking, since he didn't actually have a working heart) with love and pride every time they looked at him; they were both spitting images of Buffy, but with his eyes. He couldn't believe he had been so lucky to find one woman who loved him like she did... and then have these two as well. 

He turned off the lights in the kids' room and went downstairs just in time to say goodbye to the last guests - Willow and Kennedy, whose cab was waiting outside. There was much hugging and thanking for gifts and good company, and particularly heartfelt thanks to Buffy for hiring a caterer rather than trying to cook herself. He saw his wife pretending to pout over that remark, but could tell that she was too happy to be really offended. With everyone gone, they settled onto the couch, Buffy laying her head in his lap and exhaling noisily.

"Alone at last. I thought they'd never leave. I'm all Christmassed out."

"Yeah. But it was pretty good though, wasn't it?"

"Best Christmas ever." She turned her head up and kissed him, and giggled as a log in the fire popped at the same time. "You?"

"It's been so long since I celebrated Christmas. But I'd say this one gets a ten out of ten, yeah. Joyce and Julia's first Christmas... having everyone here with us... Dawn dressed up as Santa... watching Xander do the Snoopy dance for the twins..."

Buffy snorted with laughter. "We _have_ to get him to babysit them more often. I think they're a good influence on him." She looked around the living room littered with discarded wrapping paper, eggnog cups and plates. "So... you wanna clean up now or can it wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm definitely voting for tomorrow. I'm completely wiped."

"Really? That's too bad, because I have one more present for you..." She grinned mischievously and undid the top button of her blouse. "Wanna unwrap it?"

"More than anything... but let's save it until you've opened _my_ extra present. I wanted to give you this when we were alone." He reached behind the couch and produced a medium-sized package with a red ribbon in a bow around it. "Merry Christmas, Buffy."

She pouted again (God, he loved that pout) but then smiled and started unwrapping it. "This had better be good, or you might... not..." She took off the lid and froze, her chin dropping and her eyes widening as she saw what was inside. "How... where... what... how... _Mr GORDO?_" She picked up the stuffed pig she'd first gotten for her fifth birthday, examining it from all sides, squeezing it, smelling it, trying to make sure it was real. "How... how did you..."

The look of pure (if somewhat shocked) joy on her face almost made him want to dance with pride. "I knew how much you missed him."

"But... he was buried with the rest of Sunnydale... wasn't he?"

"Yep, but he's one tough trooper. I had to call in some favors with a burrowing demon, and with a toymaker I know downtown who specializes in repairing... OOOF!" He didn't get any further before Buffy pounced on him, covering his face with kisses.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me... this is... oh, you are going to get SO lucky tonight, mister!"

"So you're happy?"

"Hello, how could I not be? I've got my two favorite girls upstairs, and now I've got my two favorite guys here... what could possibly be wrong?" She picked up the pig again, giving it a big Slayer hug before once again turning to her husband, treating him to a long and ever more heated Christmas kiss while she scratched him in THAT spot just behind his ear that always made him melt. When the kiss ended, he was literally gasping for breath.

"Oh gosh... I love you, Buffy."

She gazed adoringly into his red eyes as she played with his floppy ears. "I love you too, Clem."

* * *

_There. Is that better? Happy Festivus, everyone!_


End file.
